Letters of Goodbye
by Tasbeeh
Summary: The letters were found neatly tied up and tucked away. Each letter was written neatly, differently, and it was clear they were written by different people. And some, with tears and blotches in the middle of words.
1. Dear Ginny

Disclaimer: What's that in the address box? Fanfiction? Well, what in the world do I need_this_ for?

* * *

/Dear Ginny/

Dear Ginny,

How long has it been? Two years? It's like some kind of **lost dream** I had of you waving good-bye to me on the steps of Grimmauld Place, wiping away tears. I'm glad that's going to be the last memory of me, a hero, going off to fight for his beliefs, although I know I am no such thing. I like to know that's how I'm going to be remembered. I reckon I don't have much time, Gin, and that's why I'm writing this. That, and because I thought you should have some brotherly advice from someone else besides Percy. Considering his isn't really going to be effective, or practical, for that matter. But I know your sensible and headstrong enough to tell the difference.

I'm in my tent right now, and the Death Eaters have invaded our camp. When I found out, I knew I had to write one last letter. And then I'm off to fight. To kill. Cause that's what war is about, Gin, **killing and bloodshed and heartbreak**. On both sides. I know they're Death Eaters, but I can't help thinking that the guy I killed just a few moments ago, he probably had a kid, a wife, who he needs to support and care for. And they might not even be as bad as him. But that kid's going to live knowing, I, Ron Weasley, killed his father. What's that going to do for our side? Nothing. No, I reckon we're just making it worse, all this death. I saw Neville die, as well as Seamus and my own brother, Bill, fall to his death. I can't help thinking there should be a better way out of this, although I know there isn't. It's a lost dream.

I don't want you to think of me as a murderer. But I am. I am. I killed a guy, Gin. Took away his life. I played a part in his execution. I started crying after I did, though, outright balling. I never realized war required so much grief and loss….and **death**. I swear I thought I'd get out alive. I guess I was wrong.

Harry send his regards. He'll win. I know it. I see the ferocity in his eyes, the intense hatred burning inside of him. But I also see the sadness, the pain that git caused him. On this battlefield, I know we've lost the old Harry. I know I've lost myself. After you've seen it, Gin, **you change**. Another of the '_casualties_' of war. And what gets me most is that after this, all I'm gonna be is a statistic and addition to the death rate. People are never gonna see this side of war. Their just gonna see the positive, what we have gained, instead of what we have lost. Oh, they'll mourn for a while. They'll cry tears and **sing their condolences** to family member's of the dead, but will they really know what happened? How I feel? No. They'll just forget in couple years time. They'll only remember what we did and their benefits, not how we did it, or what it caused. That's the scary part.

So, here I am. And here is my advice for everything that I know you'll go through life: **hope**. Merlin, they can strip you of your money, of your family, they can take away your pride, your job, your home, they can throw you out on the streets and you may even have to live on the bloody insects crawling all over Diagon Alley that are always walking up in my trousers, but they can never take away your hope. And your strength. And your mind. And, Merlin, Ginny, your _bloody brilliant!_

I know you're strong, Gin. Merlin, I've been on the recieveing end. With me, Bill, and Charlie gone, you're the last pillar holding up our family. Mum'll just fall to hysterics and Dad'll plunge into depression or resort to denial. I ask you, Gin, as a last wish, to be strong, to** not let yourself fall**. As your big brother, as your mentor, fellow in scheming, as your spell testing subject, I just ask you not to let your strength and hope and soul die.** They need you**.

Also, Ginny, I ask you to remember me. Remember me as your brother. Your strong, courageous brother, warding off bludgers on the Quidditch field. The bloke who laughed (a little obnoxiously) at all your jokes, the bloke who helped in the planning of Gred and Forge Weasley's Blow-Something-Up-Gum's demise. Though, I reckon you'd just remember the bloke who ran away from the spider in the loo. But then, I don't mind much. That was who I really _was._

Ginny, I don't say it much, and it's still a bit awkward saying it now, but **I love you**. And this whole time, fighting off the Death Eaters, I kept thinking, "I'm doing this for Ginny," because I want you to have a better life and knowing your probably going to marry a certain half-blood, I want to make that world safer and better to live in, without all that prejudice. I sound like a politician, I know, trying you to convince you of this war, but it's true. Merlin, maybe, after all this trouble, you don't have to bother with bloody labels like "half-blood" and "muggleborn" and a name I'm too proud to mention. Maybe we'd forget it. Learn from your mistakes, am I right? But also, **history repeats itself**. Maybe because we _don't_ learn from our mistakes.

I love you, Ginny, again and if I'm at all correct in being in this war and doing what I do, **I'll meet you up there**.

Love,

Your brother,

Ron Weasley

* * *

A.N: Okay, another update. It's short and Ron's a little OOC, don't you think? Whatever. It appears as though you, punkprincess, haven't read the author's note in my bio. When you do, although I know you probably will anyway, please don't send me any hate mail. That's why I didn't put on here, because I figured you'd write in some raves and rants with your review. I hope you guys liked this. I thought it was sort of sweet. I might make this a series of letters if I get some good reviews, so please, please, PLEASE press the purple button, and write in your opinion. It would mean SO much to me, and it encourages me to write. If you guys want to know about any works-in-progress or the status of any other stories, go to my bio. Also, just in case, I edited most of my other one-shots. Because I wrote those when I was a little more inexperienced and all. I'll leave you with one last plea for a review. Please?

LibyanAuthor

P.S. You know what I've noticed? That more people put me on their Author Alert list. But you know what else? I never get any reviews. If I don't know that my work is appreciated, I guess I just won't write anymore.


	2. To The Family Of The Respected

Ministry Of Magic

The (Temporary) Dept. Of War Casualties

To The Family Of The Respective Mr. Ronald H.Weasley:

We regret to inform you that your son Mr. Ronald H. Weasley has died by Avada Kedavra curse. Administrator's of the curse have not been identified. Your son has contributed a great deal to the wizarding community. Please understand that he has not died in vain.

Memorial and funeral services shall be provided/funded by the Ministry once the war reaches an end. Because of certain circumstances, your son's body shall be held and preserved by Healers either to or before the determination of this war. Proper inspection and measures must be taken before your son's body is shipped and readied for funeral services. Details of your son's death shall be released in due time and after further and more thorough examination.

A packet of information will be sent to you in due time. Please await the arrival of the package before taking up this matter with the Ministry. We are doing all we can.

We are grieved by your son's death. He is an example of us all.

Sincerely,

Manager of the (Temporary) Dept. of War Casualties,

Horace Yeats


End file.
